starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Eratoss
Preface Eratoss is a world that is famous for for its freezing temperatures, but perhaps, even more famous for its livestock: sheep. Eratross is located in Trinitos Beta and the farthest planet from the star, it is the closest planet to the Trinitos Alpha Slipgate. Geography There are two main parts to the planet of Eratoss: those that consist of the (completely) frozen ocean, and those that are mountainous wastelands of snow. In between these are flat areas, however, they only exist because a mountain has not taken their spot. The tall mountains and snow layers do not make eratoss the easiest of the planets to land on, but with a little bit of staircase building, one should be able to fly home. One should also note that the layout of Eratoss, if it were warmer, is completely constructed of stone. This means, once one gets passed the snowy boundaries, mining becomes possible. Also important to note, while in the creation process, a glitch caused Eratoss to spawn everything in vanilla levels, so the planet has vanilla versions of every ore and stone, and even some sea temples. Caves, however, do not spawn. Zoology, Botany, and Gemology Currently in the frozen wastelands, all ores spawn, as well as sea temples, but a guardian has yet to have been discovered. This is due to a glitch in terrain generation, and will be fixed very soon. In addition, grass blocks will occasionally drop from grass blocks without being dug out with the silktouch enchantment. However, the ores that are ''supposed ''spawn and will spawn in the next update are a small range of them, as it will generate heaps of coal, a fair amount of lapis lazuli, and bits of redstone. On the surface, however, one can find the hearty mob of the tundra: the sheep. This can be used to your advantage, to make any color of wool you want, and thus, any kind of ship you want. However, be warned: No trees spawn here, nor do they grow with ease. It is advised you bring supplies to this woolly and cold world. The tall, dark figures living on the planet are almost unknown in identification, and the settlers here have taken to calling them Endermen. They seem intellegent, they like to investigate humans and their placed blocks, and can teleport. Don't look them in the eye, or they'll kill you. They drop a their main internal organ, a condensed sphere used for teleportation, called an ender pearl. However, these ender pearls cannot be used by humans, they can only be used to create a storage container that teleports items. In 2994, it was revealed that records of the Endermen existed in archives even before Eratross was discovered, this could mean that the Endermen are a species that span more than one planet. The Endermites are little bugs living under the snow, they bug both humans and Endermen alike. DNA tests in 3004 showed that they had simmilar genes to the Sand Worms of Grun, this has yet to prove that they are related, however. Eratoss contains many semi-established factions, and lots of politics happen at the planet despite skywatch presence. Fact sheet Soon to be updated!